


Nishinoya The Brave

by azumanishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tanaka Ryuunosuke POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumanishi/pseuds/azumanishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t mean to peek. He didn’t mean to know more than he should. But Noyassan, see… Noyassan is a talkative guy. Says way too much, speaks way too loud and apparently, also shares way more information than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nishinoya The Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



He didn’t mean to peek. He didn’t mean to know more than he should. But Noyassan, see… Noyassan is a talkative guy. Says way too much, speaks way too loud and apparently, also shares way more information than he should.

Who knew Asahi-san had such a huge junk?! Certainly not him. Certainly not him before _that_ moment, Ryuunosuke corrected himself.

See, he was minding his own business, washing away all the sweat and dirt which can only come from pure hard work and dedication to the sport. They have all been practicing extra hard lately. No one needed to be prompted to stay a few more hours for extra training. It was like an unspoken agreement among them. They really want to go to the Nationals. All of them. No exception.

That's why when one’s body has been driven to the limit and one’s brain can only mindlessly focus on anything and everything, you can’t blame a guy for _accidentally_ staring at his teammate’s junk. Ryuunosuke swears he didn’t do it on purpose. He knows the rules. He’s a man’s man. The best bro to ever bro.

So he turned his eyes back, as casually as he could, and prayed to all the gods and deities he knew for no one to notice his MINOR slip up. Fortunately, his prayers were heard and answered.

And thus here he is now, at the threshold of a huge discovery. Well, technically, he is inside their clubroom, the morning after The Incident. To an outsider’s eyes he only looks like someone who stopped in the middle of changing, his shirt halfway off, eyes wide open and throat caught in a silent gasp. The whole scene would have been funny if it wasn’t for the horrified look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” the libero beside him asked, brows furrowed, clearly concerned.

But no, he shouldn’t be the one worried. Ryuunosuke should be the one worried _for him_.

Because he suddenly remembered. He tried to forget real hard but It was like “no way bro you should totally have this engraved in your mind”. Now he can almost see It mocking him, laughing at him for needlessly trying. And Ryuunosuke can only stand their helplessly as The Memory came flooding back to him.

_Noyassan oh so casually telling him that he takes it up the ass, like someone offhandedly mentioning their favorite color is red. Like it’s such a normal conversation to have and that his bro dude totally wanted to know it in the first place._

But that’s Noyassan for you. He’s an all or nothing type of guy.

“Ryuu?!” There’s more urgency in Noyassan’s voice now, as if he instinctively knows Ryuunosuke is having a mental breakdown. And with that thought in mind, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“NOYASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN,” he sobbed, crying his heart out.

“Wha-?! Why are you crying?!”

Noyassan is such a great guy. He’s someone who’ll guard your back, on and off the court. He’ll take you under his wings and protect you with all his might, even if his head only reaches your shoulders. He is so dependable. So reliable. So manly.

Of course he’s the only one who can take up that challenge. Of course he’s the only one brave enough to face that monster of a dick and say “that’s no problem for me bruh **BRING IT** ”.

Noyassan is DA MAN and Ryuunosuke can only weep in admiration, pride, and gratitude for having met and befriended this Being of Pure Awesomeness called Yuu Nishinoya.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first ever Haikyuu!! fic. It was more "jumpy" before and so I edited it to make it more understandable. Haha
> 
> Thank you Arghnon for being such a good friend! I'm so glad I met you here! <3


End file.
